


Evil Inside of Me

by Hnybnny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Shadow of Israphel - Fandom, The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the Dark Triad. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald will unite to aid Israphel in the destruction of this world. The fiend will be closer than you think. That's what Nubescu had warned them. Only now did Xephos understand what the fortune teller meant. Looming above them, a dark castle of obsidian lay. At the top, five figures stood. The two on the edges were clearly Israphel and Herobrine. As for the other three…they all had eyes that burned with hatred, without pupils or irises. One figure had eyes the color green like that of a emerald…or a tree. Another had eyes like the blue of the oceans when viewed from space. The third had eyes of the most crimson red, their horror hardly visible from behind all too familiar goggles. Xephos sighed. This was the final battle, or so they thought. All hope had been lost. There was nothing left to hang on. Worst of all was who had gone. What had happened to these three, the ones he cared about, the ones he held dear? Importantly…..what had happened to the ones he once called "friends?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic series you may remember, imported from my deviantArt. Won't be finished, but may be rewritten. Only time will tell. Enjoy some nostalgia!

Duncan wiped the nonexistent smudges off his already sparkly clean goggles. He was sitting outside the walls of Icaria, in a small meadow near a lake. Setting down his goggles, Duncan stared into the depths of the lake. He smiled at the small fish jumping around, creating ripples in the water. Peering closer at his reflection, he fixed his hair. IT was a bad habit of him playing with it. Suddenly, the water churned violently, and Duncan noticed his reflection had changed. Instead of his normal eyes…they were blood red.

Like Israphel's.

Duncan let out a gasp of shock and jumped back, accidentally knocking his metallic goggles into the water. He cursed, and then peeked at the water again. His normal reflection. It must have just been a trick of the light, Duncan thought, but a part of his brain though otherwise. Or was it….something….else? He shivered at the thought. "Hey Duncan! Why the long face?"Xephos had sprinted up, skidding to a halt next to the scientist. "Oh nothing much, i just dropped my goggles into the fugging water. Again." Duncan groaned, resting his chin on his hand. Xephos just rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeves. "You are so clumsy!" He shook his head, chuckling. "Don't worry, i'll get 'em for you." The spaceman reached down, moving his hand around in the mucky water. He grimaced as his hand brushed something slimey. "That did not feel goo- oh! Here they are!" Xephos lifted the dirty goggles out of the muck. Duncan sighed upon seeing them. There goes another two hours cleaning them, he thought to himself. "Well…heh…thanks Xephos…" Duncan murmured. Xephos just shook his head again and handed him the goggles. "No problem friend. By the way, have you seen Sips?" Duncan cocked his head to the side. "No, i'm afraid not! We haven't seen him since when, the day before yesterday?" Xephos sighed. "Yes, i'm afraid so. We are all honestly starting to get worried, expecially Sjin. You know they are best friends, and Sjin says that Sips has never been out this long before! Its really unlike him!" Duncan was busy wiping off his goggles, regretting it when his white lab coat became stained with the greenish brown mud. "Well don't worry Xephos, i'll make sure to keep an eye out!" "Heh, thanks! Well, i need to go wash my hands…eck." Xephos overdramically shook his hands off and began to walk away. "Well…nice seeing you!" Duncan waved after him. Duncan flopped down, forgetting he was near the water. With a loud screech, he tumbled in headfirst. Xephos, still walking away, simply laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

A roar of thunder shook the small dirt shack Sips was huddled in. With a yelp, he scooted back farther into the corner. The rain was coming down in torrents, and Sips was sitting in an inch of water. He curled up into a small ball and began to sob. None of his friends had EVER seen him cry, even Sjin. But he was alone, and this was whole different matter. He was scared. He was soaking wet, miserable, lost, and lonely. He had a perfectly good reason to cry.

Peeking up, his face stained with tears, Sips noticed the rain was much lighter now and the thunder had stopped. He smiled and wiped his eyes. He destroyed the dirt that blocked the spaceman from the outside. Stepping out into the drizzle, he attempted to cover his head, to no avail. Sips just gave up and sighed. He was still lost. Why had he gone to go look for uranium...his 'ranium, and had forgot to mark his path. The caves were a neve rending turning and twisting maze. It had taken him 2 days to escape, and Sips had no idea where he was. The dark was suffocating. In the midst of thought of going back into the shack and waiting until daylight, he saw a figure. Whoever it was, he was carrying a torch, but he was still hardly visible in the night. Sips blinked in disbelief, and the figure was gone.

Laughing at his own paranoia, Sips turned around and screamed like a little girl at what he saw. It seemed Sjin was right. He did have a very feminine scream. Looming in front of him was a man. Blue shirt. Black shoes and pants. Brown hair. At first it looked like Steve, but then Sip's gaze fell upon the face. Stuttering, Sips attempted to step back, but he slipped. A firm hand grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him up. Sips swallowed, and choked out, "H-Herob-brine!"

A final bolt of lightning shocked the sky, and illuminated the land for a brief second. It showed the man. He had no pupils. His eyes were as white as the light you saw at the end of the tunnel when you died.

"Why, hello there my dear Sips. Having a fine night? There is no need to be scared. I honestly mean you no harm. Really." Herobrine chuckled. Sips shook with fear, but relaxed a bit. A tiny bit. "Why are you here? What do you want?" He stuttered out.

Herobrine laughed again. "I have a....proposition for you. Aren't you tired of facing Israphel and I, always having to be on the losing side, tired of being put down?"

Sips stared. How did he- "Well...yes. Ok? Its all true. I hate how Xephos and Honeydew get all the credit for being the famed "heroes!" Im sick of it! I just want some credit too! I want to have power...be able to do what i want!" Sips growled, turning his back to the demon.

Herobrine smiled. Perfect. Sips was just the man he looking for. Easily persuaded. Power hungry. Already corrupted by hate. "Mmm.hmm. I understand. It was like that with me and Notch. So, to the point. Why not join our side and help destroy Minecraftia? It will be good fun, i promise."

Sips gasped. "W-what?! Why would I-" He thought the offer seemed tempting. He was on the verge...

A hand touched his shoulder. "Why not? Wouldn't it be fun to have a turn at playing God? Make everyone bow at your feet? It's not like your friends can die. They are immortal, aren't they? Well, until they defeat the enderdragon, each by themselves. But like that will ever happen!"

The pair laughed. Sips turned back to Herobrine.

"Herobrine....I accept your offer. I will join your side."

Herobrine grinned his evil smile. At least Sips was agreeable. Possessing people to do what you want could be annoying.

"Perfect.....we start immediately."

They both laughed their most evil laughed, and stepped into a Nether Portal that had appeared when Herobrine entered the realm.

A soft voice whispered on the wind, hardly audible. "Oh unknown hero.....do you know what you have done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sjin stared out of the rain-covered window that looked out onto the main entrance to Icaria. He sighed. Where was Sips, his best friend? Sjin was starting to worry. The spaceman turned over his shoulder as a muddy and wet Duncan sloshed in, followed by a clearly amused Xephos. Sjin stiffled a laugh and then cleared his throat. "I'm guessing there wasn't any luck?"

Xephos shook his head. "Maybe after this sudden storm passes...we were at the gates when all of a sudden, it's pouring!"

Duncan shook of his gloves, spraying Sjin and Xephos with muddy water. "S-sorry!" He blushed. "I think we should try going north this time. It's the only place we haven't gone."

Sjin cocked his head to the side. "Oh yea! But didn't Martyn head that way with Toby? They are probably soaked right now..."

The scientist shrugged. "Well yea, obviously, but maybe they found something? We already explored all the other directions fully. Doesn't hurt does it?"

Sjin snapped, "We don't want too many people gone leaving Icaria unprotected. Remember what happened to Mistr-?"

"Don't remind me!" Xephos shouted suddenly, and the other two jumped. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I would like to rid myself of those memories... But Sjin, there is no need to snap. Tensions are running high, and all of us have been cranky. You are right, we don't want to send too many people, but what about maybe two or three? Surely we can spare them out of all the people in this city?"

Sjin reluctantly agreed. Duncan thought for a moment. "Who should go? Maybe..."

"Well, for one i will go," explained Xephos, "and then, lets see, how about.....Lomadia and....Rythian! I'll go tell them." He started out the door, and down the stairs.

Sjin looked at Duncan. "What in the name of Notch happened to YOU?" He asked incredulously.

"I fell in a lake. After dropping my goggles in," Duncan grumbled as he went back to his lab to change into a cleaner, not muddied lab coat and to go clean his goggles for the next two or so hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martyn was singing at the top of his lungs as Toby sang along in a much worse voice.

"THE BLOCKS FORM THIS WAY-AH THEY JUST FORM THIS WAY-AH!"

They duo bust out laughing, their faces turning red. Martyn and Toby walked past the edge of the forest, ignoring everything around them as they sang, the sound not that unlike a screech of a dying pig.

A pair of red eyes, brimming with hatred, peered from within the darkness of the forest.

"Oh so innocent....the perfect servant for my plan to fall into place...i shall not fail this time..." A voice like a creeper hissed from the shadows, followed by an inaudible bout of chuckling. "Just because the Sands failed, does not mean i will!"


	4. Chapter 4

The duo were singing the last high notes of "Screw the Nether" when Toby's voice cracked loudly, causing Martyn to break out into even more laughter. "This is ridiculous!" He sputtered out in between bouts of giggling. Toby laughed along.   
Martyn suddenly stopped, seeing a tall tree not too far away, looming high above the short forest canopy. He stood and thought for a moment, a sly smile coming over his face. The blonde quickly turned to Toby, shouting, "Hey Toby! Betcha I can beat you to that tree!" With that, Martyn took off, leaving a very confused man in a sweatshirt behind.  
Shrugging, Toby tried to catch up with him. "Oh c'mon, give me a fair chance here!" He muttered, half to himself.  
Laughing madly, Martyn tumbled less than gracefully into the clearing where the tree lay. He looked up in awe. It was....amazing! Gaping, he sat at the roots and waited for Toby to arrive. His yellow hair fell over his eyes and he soon fell asleep, tired after all the searching for Sips.  
The brunette sprinted after the green shirt, stopping only a few times to catch his breath. It seemed he had been walking for hours....he had followed Martyn's EXACT trail, but where was Martyn. The sun was setting and Toby began to feel an edge of panic rising in his gut. He swallowed deeply and spoke calmly to himself, "Its alright Toby, you are just lost. Next thing you know Martyn will pop out from behind that tree and attempt to scare me. That's all. Nothing to worry about Toby...nothing to worry about." But his brain told him otherwise as Martyn was still no where to be seen. Toby sat and leaned up against a small tree, sighing. This was a disaster, he thought. What else could go wrong? Little did he know, things could get worse. MUCH worse.  
Martyn awoke to goosebumps from the chilling nights breeze. Standing up, he stumbled, half asleep. "How long was I out?" He said out loud.  
"Quite a while I am afraid..." A voice like that of ice spoke from the shadows.  
Martyn spun around, weilding his emerald sword, dubbed the Sapling Sword. "W-whos there?! C-come out ya 'lil bugger!" He stuttered, panicking.   
A pale figure stepped out. "Is this good?" The thing asked, sarcastic.   
Martyn's eyes widened, and his hands grew clammy. The blade dropped from his grasp and clattered against the ground, the only sound in the dark forest.   
Israphel chuckled. "Foolish hero, you should have ran when you had the chance. Now it is too late, and there is no escape."  
Spiders, zombies, and creepers formed a ring around the clearing. A large green creature emerged from behind Israphel, coming to a stop beside him. A long, forked tounge darted from between sharp teeth, and a low hissing sound was heard.  
"Oh bugger me." Was all Martyn could choke out in his horror. He attempted once more.  
"TOBYYYY!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, hoping his friend could hear him and come to his aid.  
` The Dark Lord signaled to Creeper Boss, and the giant creeper grabbed Martyn with one large claw. "Useful knowing a creeper who actually has hands," Israphel muttered.  
Martyn gasped for air, sputtering, "W-what do y-you want?!"   
` Israphel cocked his head to the side, pretending to be sympathetic. "Creeper Boss, release him. We want him alive, not dead."  
` Martyn took a deep breath, relived that he could finally breathe again. "I said, what do you want?" He said once more, color returning to his face.  
The pale figure simply raised an eyebrow. "I have a proposition for you. Sips readily agreed, and I hope you will too. Join us, and help destroy the world. You could be on top, ruling it. Your turn to play god."  
Martyn scoffed. "What do you take me for?! A trai- wait a second. Did you say...SIPS?!" He yelled, lunging towards Israphel, intending to strangle the life out of the monster. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND YOU SON OF A-"  
His threat was cut short as Creeper Boss simply whacked him aside with a claw. Martyn gasped and peered down at his side. His green shirt was quickly becoming stained with red. He choked out a few words in his pain.   
"I. Would. NEVER. Betray. My. Friends. I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Martyn screamed, as one last act of defiance.  
Israphel rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess it seems we have to do it the hard way. Creeper Boss, if you would please."  
A sneer came upon the monster's face, as he grabbed Martyn and lifted him up. Israphel stalked over, becoming eye level with the blonde. He grinned. "Sssshame you couldn't make this simple for us...."  
` "Evil is never simple!" Martyn attempted to yell.  
"Thats so cliche'"   
` "Your point is...?"  
"Oh never mind. Heroes are stupid anyways...."  
"HEY!"  
"Shut up you fool!" Israphel stared into his eyes. "Now listen to me! You will do what I say!"   
Dark particles began drifting off of Israphel and Martyn. Israphel laughed as Martyn's face became blank and his pupils began to disappear, leaving his eyes a glowing emerald green. Creeper Boss dropped him, and the now evil hero stood up.  
"What is your wish, master?" Martyn sneered.  
The Dark Lord smiled at his creation. That was easy! The once noble hero, now on the path of darkness and destruction. "Kill that boy in the horrid blue jacket...what was his name? Toby?"  
Dark Martyn laughed. "Whatever you say, Master!" He lifted his sword off the ground, and headed off into the moonlit forest, off to find his prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Toby was on the verge of a panic attack. Where the hell was Martyn? He couldn't just dissapear like that! It wasn't like him! Toby looked down at the ground. There was was a path of sparse dirt between two trees that he made from pacing so much. He had worn down all the grass. Toby sighed, and then whipped at around at the sound of rustling and someone cursing about the thorns. Toby grinned as Martyn emerged from the forest, and was about to run over and give him a bear hug, but something was up. "Martyn....you okay buddy?" He tried tentatively.   
"Never been better!" Martyn grinned as he looked up. Toby gasped.  
His eyes. They were...different. Toby stepped back a bit in shock.   
"Oh come on now Toby," Martyn sneered, "I wont hurt you....that much..." He approached closer, swinging his green blade around in a circle, get nearer and nearer. Toby looked around, trying for a weapon. There were few precious seconds left. Toby didnt know what the hell was going on..but he wasn't one to take chances.  
He ran. Toby ran like Herobrine himself was chasing after him. He brown hair flying, he could hear Martyn...or what looked like Martyn...screaming and cursing him out far behind. Toby grinned. Toby didn't stop, even when he tripped over branches, got cut up by thorns, and ran headlong into a tree. Toby rubbed the bruise on his head as he sprinted. He skidded to a stop, taking a breath. Cold horror took over as he heard someone sprinting through the forest behind him. He ran again.  
Never stopped. He had been running for what seemed like hours when the facts hit him. Toby finally understood what happened. And he didnt like it. Still running, tears began running down his cheeks. "His eyes were like Herobrines....is it...possible?! No...creeper buddy...." He sobbed. Toby could hardly see where he was going. "Creeper buddy...." he sobbed again. His friend...was gone.  
Xephos led the way through the prickly undergrowth, followed closely behind by Lomadia and Rythian. Rythian had found signs that Martyn and Toby had been through here, such as their footprints.   
Lomadia cursed as a thorn caught in her hair, nearly taking off her cap.   
"You ok?" Xephos called over his shoulder.  
"Yea, yea, im fine. Lets hurry up and get out of this place...it gives me the creeps..." Lomadia muttered, anger shrouding her voice.  
The trio emerged into less overgrown land, all three sighed to be free of the prickles and other sharp plants.   
Rythian cocked his head to the side and guestered for the other two to stop. "Do you hear that? Sounds like someone runn-"  
A still sobbing Toby burst from the forest, barreling into Lomadia. Panic overtook him until he reconized who it was. "L-l-lom-ma-a, g-gu-uys!!" Toby sniffled, he voice a flurry of words.  
The three stood in shock at seeing Toby, then Lomadia regained her senses and grabbed Toby firmly by the shoulder and shook him a bit. "Calm down Toby, what in the name of Notch is wrong? Why are you sobbing? And where is Martyn?" Xephos and Rythian were speechless.  
At the mention of Martyn, Toby who was just starting to stop crying, broke down into hiccuped sobs. He would have collapsed to the ground had Xephos and Lomadia not helped him up. He looked up at Lomadias caring eyes and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. The green clad woman stared for a second before patting him on the back, attempting to comfort him.  
"M-martyn! H-hes!!! G-GONE!!!" Toby screeched. Rythian put his hands over his ears. "I-i t-think Herobrine or I-Israphel t-turned him e-e-evil!! He t-tried to k-kill me! I-its not M-martyn anym-more!" He choked out in between sobs.   
Xephos turned Toby to face him. "Calm down Toby! Say it clearer this time?! What about Martyn being evil?"   
Toby attempted to explain, slowly this time, when the subject of their conversation strode out into the clearing, a smug look on his face. Behind him stood 25 skeletons, spiders, zombies, and creepers. "Oh why hello there my good friends, how LOVELY it is to see you again!" He winked in Lomadia's direction, and she threw a disgusted glare back at him. Toby held on to her arm tighter, to avoid falling to the ground again.   
Rythian stepped forward, to face Martyn. "Martyn! This is not you...it can't be!" He yelled, and then muttered, "My magic says you are the real Martyn anyways..."  
Martyn sneered again and waltzed around the open space, twirling his sword. "Well of course I am the real Martyn! The one and only!" He bowed elegantly.   
Rythian came closer. "There is good in you Martyn! I do not know where it has gone, but you HAVE to find it!  
The blonde simply cocked his head. "There is no light left. Only dark." With a quick flick of his wrist, and before he could react, Martyn slashed the sword in Rythian's direction. The mage attempted to stumble back, but the tip of the blade caught him across the stomach, tearing a hole in his cloak and leaving a shallow gash in chest. He moaned in pain and doubled over. Xephos rushed over to help him, but the gleaming tip of the emerald blade held at his throat told him other wise.  
"Stay. Back." Martyn growled, pure green eyes glinting with hatred.  
Xephos swallowed, and tried to say something. "Where is Sips?"  
The corruped hero snickered. "Where do you think? He chose the better path, the path of death. He is now assisting Herobrine and Israphel as I am."  
Lomadia and Toby both gasped at the same time. Martyn pondered for a second and looked down at the bleeding Rythian.  
"I have a better plan. I will leave you here, lost, so your friend can die a slow death, and you wil be alive longer to witness the destruction of the earth. That seems good to me." Martyn sneed, and a small cloud of dark began to gather. Within the blink of an eye, he was gone.   
Xephos and Lomadia rushed over to help Rythian while Toby stood, no tears left to cry, staring at the spot where Martyn once stood. He sat on the ground and curled up into a ball. He began crying, but without tears, and muttering to himself. "Martyn...my best friend....my shoulder to cry on...my mining companion...Martyn...my partner in crime...my...my...." He shook with the last words he was about to say, staring off into the distance.   
"My creeper buddy....Martyn...why did you leave me? I miss you..."  
Toby closed his eyes, wishing to forget everything that had just happened.

A faint voice, inaudible to the four remaining, whispered upon the wind,  
"Now the two have been purged, now all thats left is the third.  
May he stay safe...if he can."


	6. Chapter 6

Lalna yelped in pain as Minty plucked a leech from off his ankle. "Ow! Be careful..."   
Minty chuckled, "Not my fault you fell in the lake and didn't notice you were covered in leeches till awhile after. Now hold still you whiny baby!"   
The scientist winced again and gripped the edge of the chair tighter. "Just please hurry up....it hurts..." he whined, pouting.   
The woman just shook her head again and plucked the last leech from Lalna. "There! Last one! Now that wasn't so bad was it?" The look on his face told her otherwise. She sighed. "Well, at least you are fine now. I'm going to go see if Lomadia and the guys are back yet." She began walking down the stairs, Lalna jumped up after her and pulled on his boots, following.   
The group trudged up the bridge into Icaria. Xephos tripped and nearly dropped Rythian, who was hanging on to is shoulder, nearly unconscious. Lomadia caught him with her spare arm, helping him up. Her other arm was wrapped around the emotionally dead Toby, who stared forward with glassy, bleak eyes. The beat up team stumbled into town. Lalna and Minty were walking up when they saw. Rushing forward, Minty helped Lomadia with Toby and Lalna with Rythian. The grave look on Xephos's face stopped Lalna from asking any questions. The two hurt men were brought to the infirmary, which Minty led. Minty helped Toby down on a couch, and Rythian was put on one of the beds. "Go get some bandages. He's gonna need them....stomach wound..." Minty ordered.   
Xephos and Lomadia flopped down on another two of the beds. Lalna came running back and handed Minty the supplies. Rythian's eyes were glassy, and he was hardly conscious. He had lost a lot of blood and his shirt was in tatters. Minty removed the last of his shirt, and inspected the wound. Using her supplies, she patched him up the best she could and wrapped his midsection in the large, ribbon-like gauze. Minty found some painkiller and some antibiotics and administered it. Stepping back, she sat by Toby on the couch, stroking his hair. "What happened?" She asked the others.  
Lomadia sighed. "A lot. Well....i can tell you who stabbed Rythian and caused Toby his emotional breakdown.  
At the mention of Toby Minty's gaze hardened. "Who?" she asked.  
"Martyn." Xephos said sadly.   
"WHAT?!" Minty and Lalna yelled, shocked, at the same time.  
The spaceman shook his head sadly. "Yes...Martyn. You heard me. He was possessed by Israphel it seems from what we saw and what Toby told us before he broke down. Also, we found out where Sips has gone. He turned evil. But out of his own free will...not being possessed like Martyn was." His voice was laced with the pain of losing two of his friends. Minty stared with pure horror, Lalna's face was nearly unreadable, but he was shocked. "W-what?!" He stuttered.  
Lomadia glanced down. "You heard Xephos....Israphel and Herobrine have found a new way to defeat us...from the inside out." She looked over at the sleeping Rythian. "So. Who wants to be the one to tell Zoey?"  
"As they say....a house divided cannot stand...." Lalna mumbled.  
"What was that? Were you volunteering Lalna?" Minty teased halfheartedly.  
"N-n-no!!! I-i w-was j-just m-mumbling to m-myself!" The man stuttered in a panic. No one ever wanted to tell Zoeya bad news, let alone about Rythian.   
Lomadia smiled a small bit. Xephos sighed, lost in his thoughts. Minty looked regretfully down at Toby. "Poor Toby...must be such a shock to him....losing his best friend..." It seemed Toby had finally found rest, his face peaceful for the first time that day. "Well...as for telling everyone about Toby, Rythian, Sips, and Martyn, we might as well tell them all at once. Makes it easier....except for Sjin, and Zoeya. We will tell them separately..."  
"Good idea." Xephos said suddenly. He stood up. "Lomadia, you can go tell Zoeya. Lalna, go tell Sjin. I don't care if you dislike him, its better to hear it from you. Minty, you stay with Toby and Rythian." He said to the others, then sighed. "I'll go tell KP and Honeydew so we can hold a meeting..."  
` Lomadia, Minty and Lalna all nodded in agreement. Xephos nodded back and headed down the stairs. The remaining three all looked at each other in despair.


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan took a deep breath and looked up. Sjin was perched on the top of the walls surrounding Icaria. He was facing the direction Sips had left, the opposite from the front gates. Cracking his knuckles, the scientist clambered up the tall wall, amazed at how Sjin had gotten up here. Oh yea. Flying ring, Duncan remembered, giving himself a mental kick as he pulled himself up onto the top.  
"You could have just flown..." Sjin smirked.  
"Yep, thought of that a bit late." Duncan huffed, taking a seat next to the spaceman.  
Sjin laughed slightly, then rested his head on his hands. Duncan gulped, scared of giving him the news. "Well Sjin...i have good news and bad news."   
This caused the man to jolt up immediately and look Duncan straight in the eye, as excited as a child on Christmas. "You do?!" He yelped happily.  
Well. Time to get this over with, the scientist thought as he cleared his throat. "We know where Sips is, or at least was has become of him."   
This caused Sjin to grasp his shoulders and shake him back and forth with disbelief. "REALLY??!?! What happened?! Where is he?!"  
"Bad news....he joined the side of Israphel and Herobrine." Duncan choked out, eyes rattling in his head.  
Sjin stopped instantly. "W-what?" He murmured, shock taking over. "Now why would he do that...."  
Duncan rubbed his shoulders, wincing at the pain, and responded with sympathy, "We don't know Sjin. That, we are still trying to figure out. Maybe he was sick of everything? Maybe he was possessed? We will probably never know till we get him back."  
Sjin looked at Duncan, eyes bleak and nearly glazed over. "Just as I thought we found him.....he's gone...." Sjin collapsed, crying, into the scientists arms. Duncan attempted to comfort him., wondering how everyone else would react, and more importantly, what was happening to Sips. Everything was falling apart. He could see why Sips joined them. The side of evil. They were safe there, and when the world ended, which it would, they would stay alive. Maybe that was the best idea, he thought, then shook the image out of his head. Thinking on that would have to wait.  
~  
"IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?!?!?!" Zoeya screeched, Lomadia flinching back and covering her ears.  
"Yea yea, according to Minty "tis just a flesh wound.." He might take a bit to recover, but Rythian will be fine. The wound hardly broke the skin. Really." Lomadia attempted, checking to see if her ears were bleeding. Thankfully they were not.   
"Are you sure?" The mushroom fanatic whimpered.   
"Yes , Zoeya," Lomadia chided, "He will. When he wakes up you can go and see him, okay? Got it?"  
"Got it." Zoeya nodded, giddy.   
Lomadia smiled at the red head, and turned to go see how Minty was doing with Toby. She hoped Sjin was handling the news well as Zoeya had, but his situation was much different. The owl lover sighed. Why did this have to happen to THEM?  
~  
Honeydew, Ridge, Knight Peculiar, and Skylord Lysander stared with the most confused looks on their faces after Xephos had told them the entire story.  
Honeydew smirked and began to giggle. Xephos shot him a glare full of venom. "What?" The dwarf giggled, "This all sounds so absurd!"  
The adventurer, clearly disgruntled, crossed his arms and asked, "Oh would you like to see Toby emotionally dead and Rythian unconscious? Would that convince you? This is serious, friend! Two of our closest friends are gone! Israphel and Herobrine have them!" He said, close to yelling.   
"Hero! Calm yourself. Dwarf, he is right. This is serious!" Peculiar cut it. Lysander nodded in agreement.   
Ridge was too busy scribbling notes on his handy clipboard. A thought crossed Xephos's mind to try and steal it, but he remembered the last time he and Honeydew had attempted that feat. The red-coated man had a black eye that stayed for weeks, and made him look quite ridiculous. Ridge's clipboard and notes was to him as Duncan's goggles were to the scientist. A very important possession to the both of them.   
Lysander speaking cut into Xephos's thoughts and he was jerked back to reality. "What?" He asked, having missed what was spoken.  
"I said," Lysander answered, "Is that how are we to get them back, if we ever do."  
"Of course we are." Ridge mumbled suddenly. "Do you think we would leave our friends to die?"  
Lysander was taken aback. "Never! But think about it: Herobrine AND Israphel have them. It is not an easy feat."  
Peculiar nodded. "I agree. It would be hard, and lives would be lost. But now, we must be at the present. How are we going to tell the others?"  
"Well KP, that's the hard part. Sjin and Zoeya were already told to get the worst over with, but I thought I meeting in city square would be best." Xephos replied.  
"Ridge and I will tell everyone!" Piped up Honeydew, causing Ridge's gaze to jerk up in surprise.  
"Wait what?! I did not agree to this! That's a lot of people to tell!" Ridge sputtered as the dwarf hauled the coated man off, clutching his notes. A small smile danced on the lips of the others.  
"Alright," sighed Xephos, "We need to get a plan figured out. Soon." With that, the skylord, hero, and knight headed into the tavern, as quite a few drinks were going to be needed concerning the multitude of events that had gone down in the past days.


	8. Chapter 8

Martyn was whistling the tune of "Screw the Nether" when Sips came up behind him and smacked him.   
"Shut up, choir boy!"  
"Oi, don't tell me what to do, ash face!". Martyn hissed back, his green eyes glowing.   
Sips rolled his eyes, "Oh please, tree hugger. Anyways, Herobrine wants us both."  
"So…..?" The Sapling King raised an eyebrow.   
"So, hurry your green butt up and lets go!" The spaceman replied, agitated. His non-possessed mind knew what would happen if they were late.  
"Fuh-ineee" Martyn groaned, and followed Sips to where Herobrine was waiting.   
They arrived in the large, dark room where a throne of obsidian stood, the lord of the Nether seated upon it. The two bowed.   
"You called?" Sips inquired.   
"Yes, I did," The fierce voice of Herobrine echoed around the chamber. "I have a….mission….. for you both."  
"We have decided who else we need to be on our side. One more, and that is it. "  
"What!? Are we not good enough by ourselves?" Martyn spoke up.   
Herobrine grinned. Yes, you are not, he thought. You two are the weakest. Only a tool, soon to be cast aside. He wanted the heroes broken first, and then it was the scientist they wanted. HE was powerful. But Herobrine did not say so.   
"That is not it. More on our side, more power." This was directed at Sips. "We want you both to persuade the scientist to join our side. Using force if necessary. " Herobrine continued.   
"Ha, please, LALNA? Really? The mans mentally unstable, we coul-"  
"That's the point." Herobrine cut in. "Insanity is powerful. Now go. If he does not go with you, capture him and bring him to me. "  
Sips frowned, then nodded and headed out. Martyn stayed behind for a second. "Can we kill some people?" He piped up.   
Herobrine thought. "Not too many, now. Maybe one. Not too important either, make sure."  
A grin etched its way onto the Sapling's face. "Oh don't worry…."  
Martyn bowed again, and ran out after Sips.  
Israphel came in a bit after the two had left. "He will not agree to come willingly."   
Herobrine responded simply. "I know."  
Israphel nodded. "It is better for him to be possessed. Corrupted. He cannot rebel and go back to his friend. The spaceman probably will, however."  
"That i also know. First signs of wanting to leave, do it."  
"Alright."  
"Israphel, did you have any plans for the rest of the heroes?"  
"I did actually. Capture some of the weaker ones that will not fight back, but have strong emotional ties to at least one other. Then kill them. Easiest way to break them, one by one."  
"Very smart. Any ones you had in mind?"   
Israphel smiled. "Yes, only a few. We already broke the orange spaceman and the blue man. I was thinking of killing the white bearded brother, the orange haired musician, and perhaps the owl lady?"  
"No, she would be too much trouble. Fiercer than she looks. What about the man with the blue and gold coat?"  
"Hmm, maybe. He seems weak. Just a builder, he is."  
"Not everyone is who they seem, Israphel. Keep that in mind."  
Israphel nodded. "Lord Herobrine….."  
"Yes?"  
"You know there are others? Farther friends and acquaintances of the heroes, yet they are still dangerous?"  
"Aha, oh yes, do i know. Like the supposed 'MLG' archer, the squid and cow-haters, and the two robots?"  
"Yes. Them. All of them. Some have their own groups, like the archer. Scary creatures, i heard they can be."  
"Please. They are just as weak as everyone else. None of these others will fight unless their homes are threatened."  
"They soon will be. The sands are progressing across the land at a great pace. Last time i heard, it was heading towards a kingdom led by a singer clad in black and red."  
"Do not worry. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. "  
"Unless we destroy the bridge."  
"Israphel, do not get ahead of yourself."  
"Yes, Lord Herobrine."  
"Now, leave me be. I have plans to make."  
"Right away, Master." With that, Israphel walked out of the room, leaving Herobrine to chuckle to himself.   
"Soon….all will fall….."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone had taken the news about Martyn and Sips better than Xephos had expected. Yes, they were shocked, and surprised. Even about Sips. But… It had almost been expected Israphel would pull something like hurting their friends.   
Xephos was standing in the main plaza of Icaria, refugees from towns taken by the sands and Icarian citizens milling about around him. He took a deep breath and looked about him. Many refugees had been arriving from all over since the Sands had picked up its pace and was consuming more of the world. A rather ragtag group caught his eye.   
A brown haired girl with a long, crimson and silver coat resembling Ridge's was in front of group and was carrying…. A box? Following behind her were three others. Another dark haired girl with a black Tshirt that said…what was that….. "Endcast" in white letters, a girl with a lemon on her shirt, and a boy that reminded Xephos strangely of Rythian. Odd.   
The refugees continued on, and Xephos turned his attention away from them. Poor souls. He looked up at Peculiar, who was approaching with a grim look on his face.   
"Not more news…." Xephos sighed.   
"I am afraid so. The sands have reached the Fallen Kingdom." Peculiar said with sympathy.   
Xephos looked shocked. "What?! Already?!" He buried his head in his hands. "I hope Sparklez got everyone out in time…..there we so many in his kingdom…."  
"Most everyone was evacuated, thankfully….. Though there is no sign of the king himself….."   
Xephos groaned in fustration. "And we were depending on Jordan's army to assist us! Notch Dammit! Why is nothing going right?!"  
Peculiar shook his head sadly, "Our own luck had turned against us, hero. Our chances of victory are getting smaller and smaller."  
Xephos looked up, "Well aren't you the optimist…."  
Peculiar shrugged. "Tis the truth."  
"Oh i know, i know. But, there has to be some hope. Jordan's army was the most well-armed and trained, but we still have others….hopefully."  
"Like…..?"  
"Well theres Martyn's Sapling Army, the largest, but they are without a leader. Our good friend Sky has the Sky Army, and another friend, Chimneyswift, leads the Swifter Army. Yet these are all smaller armies. The dwarves might be able to help us though…."  
"What about the elves?" Peculiar inquired.   
Xephos thought for a moment. "No, their leader would not risk any lives unless their home is threatened. That is a small chance, since they are farthest from the Sands."  
Peculiar nodded. "You are right. What will we do about your friends? Israphel now has a stronger weapon against us. "  
"We cannot attempt to rescue them. They would try and kill us." The hero said, "But Sips.. We do not know if he was possessed or not…"  
Peculiar shrugged again. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."  
Xephos nodded. "Yes. We have more important matters at hand….Anyways, I think I will see how everyone else is getting along."  
—————-  
"Xephos!" Strippin shouted at his friend from the blacksmiths. Strippin and Benji had taken up making weapons and armor since there was no smith. Even of they knew most about rails, Xephos had to admit they made amazing offense and defense objects.   
"Mmhmm?" Xephos said in reply, walking up to the brown-bearded man. "Whats up?"   
Strippin grinned. "Check this baby out!" With that, he brought out a gleaming diamond sword with a glimmering gold hilt.   
Xephos gasped. "It's beautiful, Strippin!"  
Strippin smirked. "You bet it is. Work a' art. Try it out."  
"Really?" Xephos frowned.   
"Yep! Made it for you, anyways."  
"You did?" Xephos attempted to hide his shock.   
Strippin laughed. He had expected this reaction from his friend. "Of course! You need more than a simple ol' diamond sword!"  
Xephos swung a few times with the sword. It was balanced, and was perfect. "You're right, Strippin. This is amazing! Perfect! Thanks!"  
"You can keep it, already finished all the tune ups and such!"  
Xephos smiled and put the sword in its hilt and clipped it to his belt. "So, where is Benji?"  
Strippin pondered for a moment. "I think he went out to mine some more gold and minerals and such," he shrugged. "Should be back soon. Why?"  
Xephos sighed. "I dont want anyone being out alone, and meet the same fate as Sips and Martyn."   
"Oh please, Xephos," Strippin chuckled, "He can take care of 'emself. I'll go look for 'em still. Can't be too careful."  
Xephos nodded. "Thanks Strippin."  
"No problem, bro." The rail brother responded, clapping his friend on the back.   
———————————————————-  
Lalna was taking a walk outside the walls of Icaria. Minty was comforting Sjin, and he was eternally grateful for that. The scientist looked at the lake he had fallen in earlier that week and smiled. Rythian was getting along well. He was a fast healer. Toby had began to speak a small bit, and come out of his shell, many thanks to Lomadia and Minty both, plus a bit of Zoey's help. Ridge was helping Lysander, Peculiar, and Xephos keep everything in order, while Sparkles* and Parvis kept the city in good spirits with their music and humor. The sun was dipping below the horizon when he came to the edge of the forest. Lalna looked back at the great stone walls. I should be heading back now, he thought when the crackling of branches caught his attention. He turned, but wished he hadn't.   
"Why hello there, goggle boy. Nice day, is it not?" snickered a voice from the shadows that Lalna knew all too well.   
Lalna choked and gasped out a curse as a grey hand took him by the throat.  
I have the worst luck, he thought as his vision began to blur and dim.   
"Looks like the tables have turned, eh Lalna? Short for words?" Sips laughed, "I thought so."   
Lalna struggled helplessly against Sips strong grasp. His face was steadily turning a dark shade of lavender from lack of air.   
"Now nerd, you're going to come with me nice and quiet, ya he-" Sips hissed but was stopped short as a red beam of light hit him square in the side, sending Lalna tumbling and Sips staggering with a groan. 

"Leave him alone, Sips."

Sips gasped, surprise clear on his ashen face. "SJIN?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes it's me." Sjin snarled coldly.  
Sips was speechless, and Lalna was too busy attempting to catch his breath to speak.   
"Leave Lalna alone." Sjin repeated, a bit more forcefully this time.   
"Uh, yea, um…" Sips stuttered, shocked and silently wishing Martyn was busy.   
Sjin stared at his old friend for a second, his hatred showing clearly on his face. He turned to help Lalna when Sips spoke clearly. "I'm so sorr-"   
"No." Sjin muttered. "You made your choice. You chose power over your closest friends. And now it's permanent. Can't be fixed." He walked over to the scientist, and helped him.   
"Sjin-" Sips attempted, but Sjin ignored him. Sips sighed, conflicted, and tried again, this time mumbling. "You need to hurry. Martyn should be here any moment. He doesn't have any control over his former self."   
Sjin nodded, and helped the hobbling, gasping, Lalna to get back to the city as soon as possible.   
Sips sat, his side aching from the mining laser beam, and watched as his fellow spaceman walked out of sight. He sighed, muttering curses to himself. "I'm such an idiot. Why did i do such a thing….now I'm stuck in this mess… ." He murmured then stopped. "Unless…" He said, thinking up a plan. "Maybe…. I can fix this…"   
—————  
Ridge jotted down notes on his clipboard, well attempting to write, mostly doodling things like cows and dragons in the margins of the paper. The man sighed. Things were spiraling downwards. Hardly any good things happened to him, or anyone really, anymore. Through all of this, Ridge still managed to keep his cool. Ridge smiled at the sound of someone knocking at the door of his residence and of Ravs calling for him. He stood up and opened the door for the kilted man. "How can i help you, Ravs?" Ridge asked, raising an eyebrow. "Some more refugees arrived," he started, noticing Ridge's look of exasperation, "And one of them is looking for you."  
"Me?" Ridge asked, confused. "Who?"  
Ravs shrugged. "Never asked who she was. Pretty short, dark hair, weird name. Like, same last and first name or something."  
Ridge stared. Was it possible…? He had left the rest of the Voxel Box to help his other friends. He was meaning to go back when the sands hit. Could the sands have hit their home?! Oh Notch no, Ridge thought.   
Whelp, he shook his head and thought, lets not get our hopes up. But maybe….it could be…..  
Kupo.  
—————  
Benji wiped the sweat from his brow as he emerged from the caverns and checked his loot. Plenty of gold and iron, lots of coal and lapis, and a few diamonds to boot. "Sweet…" he chuckled, putting it all in his inventory and accidentally dropping his crowbar, an not noticing as his mind was elsewhere. Benji began whistling a tune as he entered the forest that Martyn and Toby had been in earlier, though he did not know that. Benji did know what had happened to him, however.   
Suddenly, someone leaped out of the trees and landed behind him. Benji spun around, reaching for his crowbar that was not there, and stared. "Oh. Hi, Martyn." He said, shocked.   
"Hello Benji." Martyn snickered, stepping closer, as Benji stepped back but was stopped by the wall of trees behind him. He muttered a curse, and looked at Martyn. "Cant ya just leave me alone?" He suggested, looking at the large rip and bloodstain on the mans shirt.   
This earned a laugh from the Sapling King. "Please Benji, Herobrine said i could kill ONE person."  
Benji gulped. "Oh."  
"And it will be. YOU." Martyn said simply and lunged forward, as Benji screamed. Benji, in his attempts for survival, threw his pickaxe at him, and it hit its mark. Martyn stumbled and head the bleeding head wound, growling.   
Benji started to run back, but Martyn grasped him by his shirtfront and threw Benji to the ground. "Please……" he whimpered as his head hit a rock below him.   
"No quarter…" Martyn sneered, and plunged his emerald blade into the Rail Brother's throat, and the plea from his mouth was silenced.   
————  
"Benji? Oh Benji!" Stripping called for his brother in the forest. He let out a yelp as he tripped over something. Leaning down, he picked up the object. "Benji's……crowbar…? He would never-"  
And that's when he heard the scream.   
"BENJI!" Strippin shouted, knowing his brothers voice anywhere, "I'm coming, hold on!" The man sprinted in the direction of the sound.  
—————   
A pair of lime green eyes peered after him, the owner of them sneering. "Too late…..just like you all are….too late….to stop this…"  
————-  
Strippin skidded to a stop as he found a emerald sword, gleaming with fresh blood, sticking out of the ground. "Oh dear Notch, please, no…." He mumbled, staggering. Strippin took a deep breath and continued on, calling for his brother and still holding his crowbar.   
Strippin then saw him a little while later. "Benji….?" He whimpered. His brother was lying on the ground, a blossom of red on his head an the rock it rested upon, with scratches all on his arms and a stream of blood from his mouth. There was a large gash in his throat. Strippin gasped and fell backwards. "No…..!" He screamed in pain. "NO!"  
"Oh brother, why…why." Strippin cried, cradling the body in his arms, tears dripping down his dusty cheeks   
Benji was gone, never to return.  
He was the first of many innocents to fall to the blades of Herobrine, Israphel, and their servants during the war.


	11. Chapter 11

Sjin and Lalna were silent on the walk back to Icaria. Both were silent, and Lalna was leaning heavily on Sjin's shoulder, the scientist having trouble supporting himself after nearly getting choked to death. They hobbled along at a slow pace, the only sounds being the thud of their boots on the dry earth. Lalna sighed and turned his head to look at Sjin.  
“Why?” The blonde man asked.  
Sjin looked at Lalna quizzicaly. “Why what?”  
“Why did you save me back there?” Lalna pressed.  
Sjin sighed. “I did what I needed to do. I didn't want to see you die. Neither did I want to see my ex-best friend kill someone.”  
Lalna was silent. The answer didn't satisfy him, but now was the not the time to dig for a better one.   
The two approached the massive marble gates of Icaria. They swung open with a dull thud and the two walked inside and headed towards where Minty treated the wounded. They had one heck of a story to tell.  
~~~~~~~~  
Strippin gently carried his brother's broken and bloody body in his arms. Strippin had cried all the tears he had been able to cry for hours, and the sun was now slowly dipping below the horizon. He slowly made his way back to Icaria, both crowbars attached to his belt, back hunched over and head bent down. Strippin raised his eyes at the glimmering marble gates of Icaria as they opened unexpectedly, and Xephos, Nilesy, Hannah, and Honeydew came sprinting out. They had seen Strippin approach carrying Benji.   
Hannah got there first. “Is he alright!?” She gasped, eyes filling with panic.  
Strippin stared, eyes bleak. “He's gone.”  
Xephos, Nilesy, and Honeydew stood next to Hannah. “Oh my god...” Nilesy murmuered.  
The rest were silent for a moment, then Strippin spoke up. “We need to give 'em a proper burial. Soon.”  
Xephos simply nodded and offered to carry Benji's body, but Strippin flatly refused with a brief shake of his head.  
The somber group of four slowly made their way into Icaria. Their friends and other citizens of Icaria lined the streets. Their friends went up to greet them and then stopped when they saw Benji. Horror came upon the faces of all who were around.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
Israphel couldn't have-  
No.  
The silent murmers were a dull buzz among the citizens. The Yogscast however, were shocked into a still silence. Strippin kept his head down and did not look up at anyone, a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks.  
A sense of dread slowly covered the city as news of Benji's death spread.  
Yet no one knew what had killed him.  
It was only presumed to be Israphel as the murderer.  
They were close.  
~~~~~  
Ridge ran sprinting out of his rather large house, skidding along the back streets of Icaria. Ravs was left staring after him, wondering what had gotten into the usually calm man.   
Ridge silently thanked Notch for making him one of the fastest runners in the Yogs as he rounded the final corner to the City Square and ran smack dab into a short girl, knocking them both to the ground.   
Ridge sat on the ground, rubbing his head, “Jeez, sorry, didn't watch where I was-” and then he saw who it was. The girl was just standing up and then Ridge leaped up, knocking the girl to the ground again in a tackle hug. “KUPOOOOO!” He yelled happily at seeing his old friend again.  
Kupo frowned as Ridge hugged her. “Ridge, can you not, please?”  
“NO. I WILL HUG YOU AND NO ONE IS STOPPING ME.”  
“Why?”  
“BECAUSE I MISSED YOU.”  
“... Well then.”  
Ridge finally stopped hugging her and they both stood up.   
Ridge grinned, “So, where is everyone else?”  
Kupo was rather blunt. “Missing, some presumed dead.”  
“What!?”  
“The Sands reached Pangea. I'm sorry. So many died, everyone else is missing.”  
Ridge sat down on the ground, burying his head in his hands, overwhelmed. “Oh my Notch... why, why, why!?”  
Kupo sat down next to him and tried to comfort her friend.  
Everything was tumbling, falling apart.  
Breaking and shattering, and there was nothing, nothing that could fix it.  
~~~~  
Sips jumped through the Nether Portal into the meeting room. Martyn and Israphel were already there, and they both smiled. Sips looked at them strangely.  
Silently zombies stepped out of the shadows behind him and took his arms in a fierce grip. Sips attempted to struggle but the zombies were strong. Herobrine stepped out of another door and walked up to Sips.  
“You failed us. You were supposed to bring Lalna to us. He is to be the third to join us.”  
“I'm sorry!” Sips yelled.  
Herobrine smirked. “There is no 'sorry'” A dark black flame appeared in the god's hand.  
“No, no, please.” Sips gasped, face turning pale.  
“Too late, no second chances.”  
Sips' scream echoed around the Nether Brick fortress, and then all was silent.  
Herobrine grinned at Sips, who staggered up with glowing eyes like his own, but a deep shade of blue.  
“Now. There is no escape.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was a bleak, rainy day. Perfect for a funeral. Ash gray clouds obscured the sun's welcome rays and the faint drizzle the made its way down from the sky was freezing like ice. It was like the sky itself was crying. Which was fitting. An aura of foreboding and discremancy smothered the city like a blanket.  
Xephos took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was sitting in the back row of the church, listening to the minister speak. He had hardly been listening, immersed in is own world, and it seemed like everyone else had been doing the same. Everyone was in shock of Benjii's unexpected death. It had all happened so fast.

Strippin's arrival back at the kingdom.  
The still-warm, bloody corpse in his arms.  
The lack of emotion, anything, in the surviving brother's eyes.  
The blood.  
The wounds.  
The horror.

Xephos was shook back to reality at a soft touch on his shoulder, and looked over. Lalna was gazing at him, eyes dull but still with a touch of spark in them. “I'm going to get some air.” He murmured, and Xephos nodded his head quickly. Lalna stepped past him into the aisle and out the doors, Xephos barely noticed the breeze that gusted from the mahogany doors as they shut.   
Yes, they were mahogany.

Lalna walked along the cobblestone streets, strangely deserted. At least, to any other viewer.  
Not to Lalna.

The scientist stopped at one of the stone walls, in a dark area of the back area of the city. No one was around. He stared ahead with tired eyes, and then spoke.

“Come out, I know you are there.”

A chuckle came from the top of the wall, and a figure jumped down.

“Lalna.”  
“Israphel.”

The scientist took a deep breath. “Why?”

Israphel spoke next, hidden by a dark cloak. “It was Martyn's choice to kill, not mine.”

“When will you stop this?”

“When you join us.”

Lalna looked over his shoulder, eyes tired from many sleepless nights. “I don't believe you.”

Israphel smirked. “You have no other choice.”

“I know,” Lalna looked back ahead. “I know.”

“Will you join us now?”

“....If it stops this.  
Then yes.”

Lalna turned back towards the Dark Lord and held out his hand to shake. “I'll do it.”

Israphel grinned and grabbed his hand, but instead of shaking it, and pulled the poor man into the shadows, laughing maniacally.

Lalna yelled, but it was cut off as the last part of his boot dissapeared from view, and his goggles tumbled out of the shadows, the left lens cracked.  
Xephos walked out of the church, and took a deep breath of the fresh air. The funeral was over, Strippin was being comforted by Lomadia and Minty. He looked around quizically, Lalna had never come back.

Xephos took a walk around the city, but finding no sign of the scientist.

The adventurer sat down a bench in a darker part of the city. Night had fallen a little while ago, and still no trace of Lalna.

What had happened to him, he wondered as Xephos stood up and stretched when his foot kicked something glass like. The man picked it up, and then stared. He didn't notice Honeydew walk up behind and sit next to Xephos.

“What's that?” He inquired.

Xephos held up the broken object, shocked.

Lalna's goggles.

Broken.

Honeydew jumped up. “How!?!”

Xephos was silent for a moment and then spoke up, looking at Honeydew.

“Israphel. There was no other. He is going after our friends and family to hurt us from the inside. First Sips and Martyn, then Benjii, then Lalna.”

His gaze was full of anger that shocked even the dwarf.

“This.  
Ends.  
NOW.”


	13. Chapter 13

Pain.  
That's all Benji could feel. Pain. His head felt like it was being bashed in with a crowbar, and his stomach felt like it was being gutted by a bear. The man leaned over to retch, but then recoiled in surprise. The unbearable feeling of torture and pain had just... disappeared. He opened his eyes, and looked down at the grass below. It was... green. Almost unnaturally so. It was perfectly grass green!   
The rail brother stumbled to his feet rather ungracefully. “Where the hell am I!?” He shouted out loud to he thought was no one.   
“Somewhere.” A deep voice with an American accent said suddenly from behind him.  
Benji screamed shrilly and spun around, coming face to face, or rather face to chest, with the last person he really wanted to see right now.  
Ridgedog.

“What the shit!?” He screeched again, and attempted to backpedal, tripping and falling flat on his back.  
The demigod was hovering about a foot off the ground, his legs folded at the knee behind him so they did not scrape the ground, chuckled and leaned over Benji. “I'm sorry, did I frighten you?” He inquired.  
“K-Kinda!” The other man said, his voice high-pitched from fear, and scooted back a bit away from Ridge.   
Ridge threw his head back and laughed again. Looking back at the man again, Ridge smiled one of his trademark shit-eating grins. “Do you really want the question of where you are answered?”  
Benji was silent, thinking. The demigod frowned. “Get up.”  
“W-why!?”  
“You look ridiculous like that.”  
Glaring daggers at Ridgedog, Benji stumbled to his feet. “Alright, now tell me where I am.” He grumbled.  
Ridge did not answer his question, instead replying “Walk with me, Benji.”  
“Walk WITH you, my ass.” Benji muttered under his breath, referencing the flying man.  
No response from Ridge, who had flown ahead. The brother sprinted to catch up with him, and slowed down to a walk when he had reached him.  
“So..?” Benji questioned, making a motion with his hands for Ridge to speak.  
“Where do you think you are?”  
“Well, I know I'm dead. Impaled through the stomach from mister tree-hugger himself.”  
“And?”  
“This doesn't look like the fiery pits of the Nether.”  
“A correct observation.” Ridge commented, and smiled. Benji hated the way Ridge smiled, and always had some sort of grin on his face. Made him think Ridge was plotting murder. Which, knowing the demigod, was probably right.  
Benji looked around again. The grass was it's shade of perfect green, and there were large trees scattered here and there. Their leaves seemed to almost sparkle in the mid-morning light. But, as Benji thought, there seemed to be an aura of evil in the air. It made him uneasy, and he shivered.  
“The Aether...?” Benji guessed tentatively, and Ridge nodded.  
“Correct.”  
The man whistled in surprise. The Aether. He had really never expected to go the Aether when he died. He really never expected to go anywhere. He had spent a long time thinking about where he would go, but expected neither. Strippin had always gotten quite annoyed when Benji wondered these things out loud, so he had taken to just keeping it inside his head.  
As the duo walked, the scenery began to change. The grass darkened, the leaves started to appear rotting, and trunks turned on a purple hue. “What-” Benji started, but was interrupted by Ridge's condescending tone.  
“Shush.”  
They had arrived at a large cliff, and the grass underfoot was brown and dead, the contrary to what would have been expected in the Aether. Far in front of the cliff, a large plain stretched for what could have been miles. An immense black cloud was slowly swirling towards them ominously, coating the landscape and covering it from view, enveloping anything that stood in it's way.  
Ridgedog had landed on his feet, and stepped a few feet in front of Benji. The rail brother turned his attention forward, and his eyes widened. But they... they were just legends, he thought!  
The demigod centered his attention on the two. Bowing deeply, he addressed them both.  
“Skylord Amber, Verigan Antioch. How lovely it is to see you both here.”


End file.
